Mayhem from Mutant Island
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Mayhem from Mutant Island' ("Chaos von der Mutanteninsel") ist eine Spezialfolge der siebten Staffel der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie, die zuerst online premierte und schließlich als Gesamtschnitt als Folge für die Back to the Sewer-Staffel übernommen wurde. Publikationsgeschichte Mayhem from Mutant Island wurde ursprünglich als Sammelgeschichte, bestehend aus dreizehn Kapiteln, auf der 4Kids-Website http://www.4kids.tv/ veröffentlicht. Die ersten drei Folgen liefen noch während der Ausstrahlung der Back to the Sewer-Staffel im Frühling 2009 und wurden ab der dritten Folge in durchschnittlich wöchentlichen Abständen nach und nach durch die restlichen Kapitel vervollständigt, welcher eine TV-Ausstrahlung mit 8 Tagen Abstand folgte. Am 27. März 2010 schließlich wurden die Einzelkapitel (mit einer Länge von je rund zwei Minuten) zu einer Gesamtfolge gebündelt und als integrale Geschichte offiziell zur siebten Staffel beigefügt. Kapitel *"What Lurks Beneath" (7. 3. 2009) *"Terror Unleashed" (7. 3. 2009) *"Terror Runs Rampant" (6. 3. 2009) *"Showdown in the Subterrane" (13. 3. 2009) *"Attack of the Purple Dragons" (20. 3. 2009) *"Face-Off with the Foot" (27. 3. 2009) *"Rivals Take Arms" (3. 4. 2009) *"Dread Returns!" (10. 4. 2009) *"In Pursuit of Danger" (17. 4. 2009) *"The Scourge Revealed" (24. 4. 2009) *"Rendevouz with Evil" (1. 5. 2009) *"Stockman Strikes!" (8. 5. 2009) *"Fate of the Deranged Dinos" (18. 5. 2009) Gesamthandlung Die Turtles toben eines Nachts wieder auf den Dächern New Yorks herum, diesmal aber mit ihren persönlichen Radsportutensilien (Mountain Bike, Skateboard, Rollschuhe und Roller). Als sie wieder in die Gassen herunterkommen, versucht Michelangelo mit seinem Skateboard einen Weitsprung, als auf einmal der Boden der gesamten Gasse unter ihm wegbricht und er hineinfällt - um dann in der Klaue eines riesigen Reptilienmonsters gefangen wieder an die Oberfläche getragen zu werden. Die Turtles befreien ihren Bruder und schaffen es, das Ungeheuer k.o. zu schlagen, doch der Boden bricht unter ihnen ein, und die Turtles stürzen alle in die Kanalisation, wo ihnen gleich ein ganzer Haufen von riesigen und wilden Kreaturen auf den Pelz rückt! Nach einem wilden Kampf unter den Straßen der Stadt flüchten die Turtles zurück an die Oberfläche und rüsten sich mit schwerem Arbeitsgerät auf, bevor sie den Kampf wieder aufnehmen. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass diese Wesen merkwürdigerweise äußerst instabil sind und sich nach nur einem schweren Treffer regelrecht verflüssigen. Als sie im Tunnel einen geheimen Zugang entdecken, der mit dem Emblem der Purple Dragons geschmückt ist, vermuten die Turtles sofort deren Hand in diesem Spiel. Gleich darauf öffnet sich die Tür und gibt den Blick auf Hun und eine Gruppe seiner Dragons frei, die umgehend zum Angriff übergehen. Die Gangster werden im Handstreich überwältigt, und Hun erzählt den Turtles von einem Versteck des Foot am Hafen, welches die Turtles nach einer weiteren Aufrüstung aufsuchen. Die Turtles brechen mit dem Battle Shell in das Versteck ein, gerade als Master Khan den Foot auf einen Eroberungszug in die Stadt führen will, doch nach anfänglicher Überraschung und einem Missgeschick Michelangelos mit der Kanone des Battle Shells macht sich die zahlenmäßige Übermacht des Gegners schmerzlich bemerkbar. Doch da taucht plötzlich ein riesiger Tyrannosaurus hinter ihnen auf, und der Foot flieht. Bei einem Versuch, den Saurier zu erledigen, wird Leonardo von diesem beinahe verschluckt und dann auch noch entführt, doch seinen Brüdern gelingt es, das Monstrum mit einer Rakete zu stoppen. Doch dabei durchbrechen sie eine Wand zu einem U-Bahntunnel, in denen es nur so von T-Rexi und anderen Monstern nur so wimmelt. Indem sie die Stützpfeiler ein reißen und damit den Tunnel zum Einsturz bringen, gelingt es ihnen dennoch, die gesamte Horde unschädlich zu machen. Gleich darauf meldet sich Baxter Stockman per Videoübertragung bei den Turtles und fordert sie zum Duell heraus. Die Turtles begeben sich mit dem Turtle Copter und einigen speziell angefertigten Kampf-Exoskeletten zu dessen Inselversteck, doch ihr Gefährt wird von Stockmans fliegenden Ungeheuern vom Himmel geholt. Den Turtles aber gelingt es, mit ihren Exoanzügen dem Absturz zu entgehen; Stockman hetzt infolgedessen seine gesamte Ungeheuerherde auf sie und flüchtet in seine Basis. Durch dessen Bemerkungen entdeckt Donatello aber, dass die Dinosaurier über Radiowellen kontrolliert werden, und nach einigen Schwierigkeiten zerstört er die Übertragungsantenne, worauf die Dinosaurier in ihren ursprünglich handzahmen Zustand zurückfallen. Während die Turtles im Triumph mit Stockmans Motorjacht wieder nach Hause zurückkehren, wagt Stockman sich wieder aus seinem Versteck und wird von seinen nun sehr anhänglichen Geschöpfen quer über die ganze Insel verfolgt ... Vorkommende Charaktere en:TMNT in... Mayhem From Mutant Island!!! Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Online-Medien